


Want Me To Hold That For You?

by fefereri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Kageyama, M/M, also trans boy hinata, even though it says nothing about it in the fic, makes it canon, that's MY headcanon, which i guess if i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefereri/pseuds/fefereri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold and dorks are oblivious idiots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want Me To Hold That For You?

**Author's Note:**

> OK I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO BAD but ok I needed to get back into writing because I haven't written anything in so long this is so bad

Every afternoon, Hinata and Kageyama walked home together. Kageyama’s house was quite a bit closer than Hinata’s, so unless Kageyama was going over to Hinata’s house, which was a very rare occurrence, Hinata was typically left to his own thoughts. Usually, Hinata just sorted through all that’s happened during the day, or ran through a list of all the work he had to do once he got home. Sometimes he’d pull out some earbuds and listen to music. Other times, he just liked to enjoy the quiet air.

But lately, it had been getting colder, and riding his bike home after dropping off Kageyama had taken a bit longer than usual because of the wind. So he had more time to think. And more of that time than usual had been used thinking about Kageyama. Hinata didn’t take much thought to it. Why would he? Kageyama was his friend, and he had just been spending time with them walking from school, so of course they'd be on his mind. 

But soon, during Hinata’s thinking time, when he was thinking about his day, all he could think about was Kageyama. It wasn’t that he wasn’t thinking about his day, but the only moments during his day he could vividly remember were the few words Kageyama had said to him in between classes, or how Kageyama had thrown to Hinata during practices, or how Kageyama’s hair looked a little damp in the morning, and how Hinata would tease them that they would soon catch a cold from taking showers right before going outside. 

Eventually, Kageyama snuck into his thoughts, not just walking home, but during the day. During classes, Hinata would think about Kageyama, and how they would scratch the back of their head with their pencil, and how the lead would break constantly during the class, and how they had to keep sharpening it. How they would stretch and the way their back muscles moved against the chair. He started to pay a lot of attention to their back muscles, and Hinata wondered how he had never really taken notice to them before. 

He certainly started to notice them now. Every day, while changing in the locker room, it took Hinata every ounce of self-control to keep his mouth from hanging open every time he turned to look at Kageyama. 

Another thing Hinata noticed during class were Kageyama’s hands. How they were so thin and angular, how when Kageyama wrote with their pencil, he could see every bone move, every muscle twitch, they were intriguing to watch tap against the side of the desk anxiously. 

So of course, Hinata started to notice Kageyama’s hands everywhere. During practice, the way they curved as they spun the ball. He watched them as Kageyama pushed the ball into the air for Hinata to spike, once causing Hinata to get a bit lost and missing the ball entirely, getting wacked in the face. 

But Hinata would especially notice Kageyama’s hands when they were walking home. More specifically, their distance from his. He wasn’t quite sure why, but he could feel a sort of magnetic pulse, a heat of energy, radiating between where his fingers rested on his bike handle and where Kageyama’s sat inside their pockets. 

Hinata, of course, had no idea what any of this meant. He didn’t know why he would have to use all of his self-control not to smile when he looked at Kageyama during practice. He didn’t know why the way Kageyama was writing their notes in class was far more entertaining than the lecture. He didn’t know why his hands felt suddenly much warmer when walking near Kageyama, even on the colder days of autumn.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

One day, when they were walking home, Hinata’s hand felt especially cold from the wind, and still a little raw from doing so many spikes as he had that day. He looked down at his hand, confused as to why it felt as tingly and odd as it did, even so long after spiking. He heard Kageyama speak next to him. “Do you want me to hold that?” 

“Wh-wh-what?” Hinata nearly jumped into the air, taking a screeching halt in his walking pattern. Did Kageyama really just say that? They couldn’t have read his mind, right? Suddenly, Hinata realized that he was holding a plastic bag with spare sneakers in his other hand that he was bringing home. 

“Oh, oh you mean my bag!” Hinata exclaimed. Kageyama paused for a minute, then nodded. 

“Yeah, obviously, dumbass,” they laughed. 

Hinata passed the bag to Kageyama, thanking them, and the two carried on in awkward conversation about today’s practice until it was time for Kageyama to split. 

All that night, the only thing echoing in Hinata’s mind was those words and the feeling he had in that split second, when he thought Kageyama wanted to hold his hand.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The next day, the day went by in a routinely fashion, typical school day, the typical practice, the usual. Except it was even colder out than normal, not at all warm. There was hardly any sun in the sky, and the severe wind wasn’t making it much better. Hinata and Kageyama were all wrapped up in coats and scarves as they left the locker room to head home. As they were walking, Hinata realized that he had forgotten to bring gloves. The wind whipped against his knuckles, his fingertips were freezing. He huffed and clenched his fist. As Kageyama discussed the improvements needed for their spike with themself, Hinata walked along side them, extremely tense, squeezing his fist in an attempt to keep it at least less cold than it could be. 

“Hey,” Kageyama looked down at Hinata.

“Hmm?” Hinata glanced up at them, keeping his stiff posture with his shoulders nearly up to his ears.

Kageyama furrowed their brows and glanced down at Hinata’s hand, still compressed into a tight ball. “It’s cold, do you want me to hold that?” 

Hinata made a confused look back at them; he didn’t have any extra bags today. “Hold what? My hands are empty,” he held out his hand as emphasis and shrugged.

“I know,” Kageyama held out their hand in response. “Would you like me to hold it for you?” They repeated. 

Oh. Hinata turned a bright red and could feel his heartbeat pulsing throughout his entire body. Why was he reacting like this? “Uh- oh- um- yeah, okay- I guess?” He stuttered and looked at his feet.

Kageyama linked their hands together, intertwining their fingers. “I can’t believe you forgot gloves,” they teased. The two of them walked hand in hand for the rest of the walk to Kageyama’s house. When they reached their house, Kageyama let go of Hinata’s hand and ruffled his hair, muttering, “don’t forget your gloves, dumbass.”

And that’s how they walked the next day, as well as the next, and for the rest of the week. For the rest of the month, they walked like that, hand in hand, even when Hinata remembered his gloves. But oblivious Hinata still didn’t think much of it. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Before practice one day, Nishinoya stopped Hinata in the locker room, waiting until they were the only two left. He sat Hinata down on the bench. “So, you and Kageyama, huh?” He nudged Hinata in the side playfully. 

“Me and Kageyama what?” He asked, tilting his head.

“Come on, I saw you guys holding hands. So when did you start liking them? When did you start dating?” Noya looked so genuinely interested and eager, leaning forward, ready for the full story.

“When did I- what?” Hinata hadn’t really bothered to actually try to figure out how he felt about Kageyama. “When did we what?”

“Well you guys are finally dating, right? I’m so glad, we’ve known you guys have liked each other; we were taking bets to see if you guys would actually end up together or not. I totally knew you would.” 

“Woah, who’s we? We’re not dating!!” Hinata sat back, wildly gazing around the room, he didn’t think anyone else was in there; he thought he remembered everyone leaving. 

“Tanaka and I, we’ve been betting on you guys. And sure you are, I mean you like each other, you’ve been holding hands, right?” 

“Do I like Kageyama?” Hinata relaxed against the lockers thoughtfully, taking a deep breath. That would make a lot of sense, actually. It would explain why he couldn’t keep his eyes off of them, why he couldn’t stop thinking about them, why the walk home with Kageyama had been the highlight of his day. “I- well, yeah, I guess I do.”

“Yeah you do! But you guys aren’t dating? I could’ve sworn-“

“Yeah we held hands, but I didn’t mean it in that way, I’m sure Kageyama didn’t either.” Right? If he had just figured out that he had liked Kageyama, he’s sure that Kageyama hadn’t realized it either. No, of course Kageyama had realized that they like Hinata if he did; they aren't as oblivious as Hinata is. 

“Well, if you aren’t dating, you should probably talk to Kageyama about it, because if you guys like each other, my money is riding on the line here. Nah, I’m just kidding, I’m seriously rooting for you guys. Talk it out with them. Good luck, kid.” Noya patted him on the back, and the headed out for practice, with Hinata right behind him. 

All during practice that day, Hinata couldn’t keep his eyes off Kageyama.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

As they walked home that day, with their fingers intertwined as usual, Hinata decided to take the leap and talk to Kageyama. 

“Kageyama?”

“Hmm?” Kageyama mumbled through their scarf.

“So uh, Noya came up to me today in the locker room, and well, he said that he thought we were dating, and well, I thought about it, and well, it wouldn’t be so bad, I don’t think, dating that is, if you wanted to, because he said you wanted to, but I wasn’t really sure, so, um, well, what do you think?” Hinata rambled on, not even really sure of what he was actually saying.

Kageyama chuckled in response. “I thought you knew that I liked you! That’s why I’ve been holding your hand all this time, yes, I want to date you, dumbass.” They elbowed Hinata lightly in the arm. 

Hinata took a deep breath and sighed, smiling back up at his frien- datefriend. “Good, I’m glad, because I want to date you too.” 

The atmosphere lightened around them, and Hinata felt as if bricks were lifted from his chest, like he could breathe again. Kageyama squeezed his hand, and Hinata smiled. 

They kept walking, talking about the practice that day, and how excited they were for their upcoming practice match, but that walk felt like the shortest it had ever been, and before they knew it, they were at Kageyama’s house. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kageyama let go of Hinata’s hand and turned to him. They pulled up their scarf to shield their face from the wind. “Wow, it’s cold,” they breathed. 

“Yeah it is cold,” Hinata smiled. “Do you want me to hold that for you?” 

Kageyama tilted their head in confusion as Hinata reached up to wrap his small fist around Kageyama’s scarf. He tugged it down slightly and lifted himself up on the balls of his feet to meet Kageyama’s face. He lightly pressed their lips together, feeling Kageyama’s warm breath against the freezing wind. He pulled away from their lips to peck another kiss on his cheek and smiled. “Stay warm, Kageyama,” he waved as he began to walk off with his bike.

As he turned away to walk home, he heard Kageyama call after him “that didn't even make sense, dumbass.”


End file.
